walkingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Wiki: Episode 9 (Prisoner)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Ynkr: Noah man, you've got to- Noah: don't go full crazy prisoner on me, you know as well as me I can't do anything. Joe: I need to find who killed him...who would bite out someone's neck? Coupe: I assure you, whoever did this will be found and put away. YTK: sir, with all do respect, I think we should do more than just put him in jail. Coupe: I've said it before and I'll say it again, there's few enough people on this earth, I'm not lowering the numbers any more. Night: thanks. *starts to walk away then stops* we'll find who killed Scraw, and I'll put the same beating I did to Ynkr on him. Loygan: yes, we're on break, we were talking about the check up Coupes doing to see who killed Scraw. Bantha: Checkup? Teddy: Dammit Loyg, you weren't supposed to tell anyone other than Metal. Metal: guys! *runs up to Loyg* Banthas gone, he took all of his stuff, he isn't there! Sierra: oh my god...Bantha?! Bantha: no...my names Bantus, Bantha's gone. This Time (Screen shows Coupe, Four, DWAS, Metal, Noah, Joe and Fire in Coupes office) Night: what do you fucking mean you can't find her?! Coupe: we are trying our best, there hasn't been any sign of where she is. Night: then find a fucking sign! Fire: Night, c'mon, he's trying his best. Night: if he was trying his best he wouldn't of had a cannibal in his fucking community! Metal: he's hot a cannibal. Four: if not...then why would he do this. Metal:...maybe it has something to do with...I don't know... Night: what, tell me. Metal: well, Myself, Loyg and DWAS were talking about Banthas moods swings, after we talked about it, I realized it might not be mood swings, but... Noah: a multiple personality? Metal: or an Alter Ego, something along the lines. Coupe: interesting. Four: so whatever it is, we can still get Sierra and Bantha back alive. Night: oh no! If I see Bantha I'm ripping his fucking heart out. Coupe: Now Night! Night: don't bring up that bullcrap with killing less people, I don't care, if you don't do it, he will, he already has with killing Scraw. Metal: and the way he killed him...he bit human right off, like his Alter Ego is a Zombie. Fire: is that even possible? Coupe: no it's not, now everyone listen up! YTK is looking at the street cameras the best he can, but it's only of roads, We are surrounded by trees, unless the cross a road one of our cameras happens to be on, we can't find him. Night: I'll search for her myself then, keep guards on post while I go out hunting for monkeys. Coupe: you're not going anywhere. Noah: I'd go with him. Fire: so would I, it's to save Sierra. Joe: and I need to get my hands on Bantha for what he did to Scraw. Coupe:...I can see how persistent you all are about this...but until we know where your going I can't allow it. Night: then I'll leave the fucking community. Fire: Night! DWAS: woah woah woah. Coupe:...I- (Coupe is cut off by his Walkie Talkie making a static noise) Static Voice: h-lo. Coupe: wha-? Static Voice: E-Ic-Ra-Att-O-His- DWAS: who's contacting you? Bantus: *from Radio* hello? Night: it's Bantha! *grabs Coupes Walkie Talkie* Bantha! Bantus: Who? Night: don't play fucking stupid, we all know it's you, and when I see you, you're fucking dead. You hear me? Bantus: first off, my name is Bantus...Bantha is dead. Metal: holy shit! DWAS: You were right... Bantus: secondly, you won't find me until I want you to. Night: I don't care what you think, I will find you, get Sierra back and feed you to the dead! Bantus:...no you won't, I can already see how this ends, One way or another, this won't end well! Night: I'll Kill you! Bantus: Heheh, oh, what's that darling, you have something to say? Sierra: *from Walkie Talkie* Night? Night? Night: Sierra! Sierra: In the forest! A tent-*Gets smacked* Bantus: did I say tell him where we are?! Night: did you just punch her, I'll end you, you hear me? Bantus:...I know you will, you won't be happy about it tho. Coupe: Night, give it to m- Bantus: and one more thing, those cameras on the road, they're cute, but if you haven't seen me yet after I passed by them several times, they must not be do good. Coupe:... Bantus: that's all, bye bye, oh, and tell Four I said thanks for his Walkie Talkie, even tho he probably just realized he doesn't have his. Four: *checks pockets*...how the hell. Bantus: bye. (A static is heard from the Walkie Talkie as silence fills the room) Night: a tent... Coupe: he passed by the streets... Four: he stole my shit... DWAS: really? Four: sorry. Coupe: never the less...I've decided, Night, you, Myself, Four and Eyes will drive around, but aren't searching in the woods, Eyes, with his previous detective skills should be able to make something out of it. Night:...fine. Coupe: I get what you're going through, but I can't enda- Night: you've ever had someone you loved kidnapped, no? You don't know what I'm going through. Coupe: no, but I've lost someone like everyone else in this room! You aren't special when it comes to this, I've given you my offer and I'll stand by it, we will leave in one hour! Meetings over!...Four. Four: yes sir, Ok, everyone out, DWAS, stay here while I get ready. DWAS: got it. (Screen shows everyone leave has Coupe and DWAS stay in the office) Coupe:...almost lost my temper there...*stands up* you don't need to stay! I'll be fine. DWAS: it's fine sir, we can't have- Coupe: you're dismissed. DWAS: Er...uh...Yes sir. (DWAS leaves the room leaving Coupe alone) Coupe:...been a while since I've left the community...and of course it's for a mad man, I've dealt with enough of those. (Screen shows Fire, Noah, Joe and Night walking on one of the streets) Night:... Fire: Night, you'll fin- Night: I don't need your pity. Fire:...sorry. Joe: seriously Night? Night: I've gone through enough. Joe: and I haven't? TJ and Scraw are both dead, 2 good friends of mine, Scraw was killed by Bantha, doesn't mean I'm going to fight my friends about it. Night: you didn't love them. Joe: doesn't matter, Sierra is still alive, you can save her, I didn't have a choice. Night:... Noah:...*sees the Jail*...guys! Imma go see Ynkr. Night: oh the guy that helped Bantha? Noah: it's not his fault. Night: bullshit! If he didn't have to be a fucking creep, I would have been with Sierra, Guards would have been on duty, so Scraw wouldn't of died either. Noah: whatever I'll talk to you when you have less of an attitude. *goes into the jail* Fire: I think we'll do the same, let's go Joe. Joe: yeah, got it. (Screen shows Fire and Joe walk away leaving Night alone) Night: errrr-Ahhhggg! (Night then quickly walks towards his home) (Screen shows Ynkr in his jail cell) Ynkr: *looks at reachable cell keys*...I can't... (Noah then walks into the room followed by MrC) MrC: you have 10 minutes, or less of you want, we can't have any plans being made. Noah: I'm not making any plans, but yeah, whatever. MrC: *sees the keys can be grabbed by Ynkr*... (MrC then grabs the keys and out them to a safe distance, then leaves) Ynkr:...fuck. Noah: how would you get past MrC anyways? Ynkr: I don't fucking know...what's happening in the good life. Noah: you're having a better time than us. Ynkr: how's that? Noah: well, Bantha has a Multiple Personality. Ynkr: how's that bad? Noah: this multiple personality, Bantus, is the one who killed Scraw. Ynkr: oh, so I'll be getting a blood thirsty cell mate, nice. Noah: not exactly. Ynkr: hmm? Noah: he escaped...and kidnapped Sierra at the same time. Ynkr:...no shit. Noah: now you can probably guess how Nights reacting. Ynkr: he beat the fuck outta me for grabbing her arm, Bantha is probably rapping her, he'll kill him. Noah:...well Coupe doesn't want him dead. Ynkr: that's a surprise. Noah: so yeah, Night isn't on good terms with anyone right now, yelling at Coupe and all. Ynkr: wouldn't think so...that all you wanted to talk about. Noah: *gets up* I'm going to keep you caught up on everything until your release, so yeah, I guess I'm done. *walks to the door* hey, you're safer in here then we are out there. Ynkr:...for some reason, I disagree. Noah:...*leaves* Ynkr: *looks at keys at a far away distance*...damn. (Screen shows An hour later as Coupe, Night, Eyes and Four are getting in a car) Four: tire pressure. Joe: check. Four: extra gas. Metal: check. Four: food. Metal: check. Four: headlights. Joe: check. Four: alright guys, thanks for helping out. Joe: don't mention it. Metal: like usual. Eyes: let's go Four, you ready? Four: just making sure, yeah. *gets in the back of the car* who's driving? Coupe: *looks at Four* Four:...oh c'mon. Coupe: front seat. Four: man, gotta do the driving shit. *gets in the drivers seat* you all ready. Eyes: *gets in* yep. Coupe: *gets in* more than I can be. Night: *half way in*...I'll find you Sierra. *gets in* let's go. Four: here we go. (Screen shows Four drive away as Teddy and Loygan close the gates) Teddy: they better come back. Loygan: at least Coupe...we lose him this place goes to hell. Teddy: you would make a good replacement. Loygan:... (Screen shows Four, Coupe, Night and Eyes driving through the outside roads) Four:...so... Coupe: see anything Eyes? Eyes: nothing out of the ordinary. Night: well look harder. Coupe: Night... Night:... (Silence fills the car for another 10 minutes) Eyes: spots movement in bushes* stop! Four: wha- *stops car* what you see? Eyes: *gets out of car* movement in the bushes! Night: *gets out* BANTHA! ILL FUCKING KILL YOU! Coupe: Night... Night:... Eyes: both of you, quiet. *close eyes and starts to listen* Night:... Coupe:.... Eyes:...nothing. Night: what does that mean. Eyes: if it was a human I would be able to hear them running away, and the grass is too thick to tell as well, also, I doubt Bantha would leave Sierra alone due to the possibility of her being found by Person or Zombie, and of she was with him, she'd be making noise even if it resulted in her death. Night: you fucker. Eyes: that didn't mean anything, she wants Bantha dead, even if she would sacrifice herself, she's not a stupid, scared girl. Night:...*gets in car* then let's hurry up! Coupe: very well. *gets in car* Four. Eyes: *gets in car* ready. Four: alright. *starts to drive* Night: *looking our window*...last time I was in a driving car was literally the time Wach caught us all, Nail, CE, CW and Scraw were alive then...seems so much similar but...also so bad... (Screen then shows the car from a sky view driving off) (Screen shows Bantus and Sierra) Bantus: *rubs Sierras leg* honey...you're shaking. Sierra: don't call me honey. Bantus: *grips Sierras leg* Sierra: *groans from pain* Bantus: I'll call you whatever the fuck I want... Sierra: ok...ok, sorry. Bantus: I think you deserve a better punishment...I have an idea. *stands up* Sierra: please...don't. Bantus: you know, I've always wanted to do this, but Night was always right on top of you *puts hand on Sierras throat* but right when everyone was focused on Ynkr, I knew it was time. Sierra: this is Inhuman. Bantus: *smirks* but it will feel good. (Screen shows Fire, Joe, Noah and Metal in the dining hall) Joe: first come, first serve. Fire: dinner isn't for another hour, you're just lucky you know the chef. Metal: good enough for me, where the hell did you get all this beef? Fire: don't ask me, I don't hunt, I don't even need to cut anymore with that new Many guy. Metal: works for me. Noah: I'm worried about Night. Fire: and not Sierra? Joe: listen, we're all worried, but we can't let ourselves down, do you guys really think Night isn't going to save Sierra? Noah: he makes a good point. Fire: still... Metal:...I'm going to head home, thanks for the dinner Fire. Fire: no prob. Joe: yeah, we should all rest, not like we need to be on guard duty. *looks at Metal* Metal:...I'm not a guard. Joe: oh, you're not? Metal: why does everyone-uhg, nevermind, later. *leaves* (Screen shows Metal leave, leaving Joe, Fire and Noah) Fire:...I thought he was a guard too. Joe: I know right. Noah: pfft, nice. (Screen shows Sierra and Bantus again) Bantus: *visibly pulls up zipper* heh. Sierra:... Bantus: as much as I know you must be hurting right now. *grabs Sierra and pulls her up* it time to meet your boyfriend. Sierra: wha- Bantus: no questions. *pulls out gun* walk. Sierra:... (Bantus and Sierra then walk out of the tent and into the woods) (Screen shows YTK and Task in a camera room) Task:...anything ever happen here. YTK: nope, but I need another man to look at some of the cameras for Bantha, it'll also help you with your guard résumé. Task: it will? YTK: you'll be seen as helpful, you need as much of that as you can get. Task: good enough... (5 minutes pass as neither of them say a word) YTK:...*sees something* what the- (Screen shows Bantus on the cameras screen with Sierra at gun point) Bantus: *waving at the Screen* YTK: Task, give me the Walkie Talkie! Task: holy shit, um, yeah, got it. *hands YTK the Walkie Talkie* YTK: *into the Walkie Talkie* Coupe, Coupe! (Screen shows Coupe, Night, Four and Eyes in the car) YTK: Coupe! Coupe! Coupe: *picks up Walkie Talkie* YTK? What happened? YTK: I can see where they are sir! Coupe: the cameras actually spotted them? Night: where the fuck are they?! YTK: they're on FiveStarsStreet. Four: holy shit, they're like, right next to us, we're a few minutes away. YTK: he has Sierra at gun point. Night:...Coupe, we are killing him. Coupe: no, we will reason with him. Night: Fuck that! We- Coupe: I'm not killing anyone else unless I have to, if Bantus wanted to die he'd kill Sierra and himself already, he wants something. Eyes: I disagree. Coupe: hmm? Eyes: from what we know, Bantus is crazy, and he's going on an open street for anyone to drive in on, he wants us to find him, but he doesn't want to make it out of this, at least he doesn't care, I think he just wants to Kill, and by killing Scraw, he sent that message. Coupe: so he will kill himself anyways? Eyes: I would say so. Coupe:... Four: there they are. *stops car* (Screen shows Bantus and Sierra a distance in front of the car) Bantus: that's close enough! Get out! Night: Sierra! *gets out and aims at Bantus* You're fucking dead. Four: *gets out* Night! Eyes: *gets out* Night! Coupe: *gets out* Four, Eyes...hold Night back while I talk to Bantus. Night: what? *approaches Coupe but tips stopped by Four and Eyes* We are killing him! He doesn't need to live! Coupe:...*walks towards Bantus* Night: COUPE! Erf, let me the fuck go! Four: I'm sorry Night. Eyes: you're gunna get Sierra killed. Coupe: *approaches Bantus* Bantus, let's talk this out. Bantus: *grins* (Bantus grabs Sierra by the hair and drops his gun) Coupe: hmm? (Bantus then puts a knife up to Sierras neck) Bantus: *smiling evilly* Coupe: woah woah! Sierra: Ahhhh! Night! Night: Sierra! Coupe! Kill him, you have a fucking gun! If she dies I'll kill you, I swear to god! Coupe: Bantus, what is it you want. Bantus:...pain. (Bantus then puts a bigger maniacal grin on his face as he deeply cuts Sierras throat) Sierra: br-erg. Night: Sierra! SIERRA! Bantus: ahahahaha! *drops Sierras body* Coupe: w-why. Bantus: *puts knife against his own neck* Cause Misery Love My Company. (Screen shows Bantus then cut his own neck open, as he bleed out) Bantus: erg....gah. *falls to the ground* Eyes: *loosens his grip on Night* holy shit. Night: *looking at Sierras body*... *punches Eyes and gets free* SIERRA! Eyes: gah, dammit! Night: *runs towards Sierra and pushes Coupe out of the way* No, No, No! Coupe: my-my god. Four: why the hell, how could someone... Night: *puts Sierra in his arms* SIERRA! No No No No! Coupe: *puts hand on Nights shoulder*...I'm- Night: *gets up and punches Coupe* YOU FUCKER! Four: Night! Eyes: *aims gun at Night* Stop! Night:...*looks at Eyes then back to Coupe* Coupe: *looks at Night* Night: I fucking told you! (The screen then goes black) (Screen shows the savage community) Wachow:...excellent... (Screen shows Wachow and a Man looking at the scene from his camera room) Wachow: perfect, this is perfect. Man 1: looks like they're slowly losing Numbers. Wachow: Panchamp, who needs the numbers when you have explosives. (Screen then shows 2 trucks outside full of explosive weapons) Wachow:...Tomorrow, time to show them we aren't done. Panchamp: got it, I'll tell Crimson, Tesla and BreZ. Wachow: this...this will be fun. (Screen goes black) Category:The Walking Wiki Category:Season 2